


Demon Lovers

by sonicfan24



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: TRANSFERRED FROM FANFICTION.NETAbe and Hellboy live a secret life. But will they get caught...Sorry bad summery better story!





	Demon Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction has decided to flag some of my work and then temp ban me so I've moved my work here. As always if you spot something please tell me and i can fix it, thank you!

"This means that they are talking"

'This means that they are thinking something'

_'This means that they are talking with there minds'_

  


Abe lays face-down in his tank thinking.

'What am I doing here? He hates me the least he could do is look me in the eye'

The door opens and footsteps can be heard coming up the steps in Abe's new 'room'.

'This is more like a prison'

"Abe"

It was Hellboy Abe didn't feel like talking.

"Go away Hellboy"

Abe spoke as gently as he could hoping Hellboy wouldn't hear him and stay longer. It was nice to have someone else to talk to.

"I wanted to talk to you but if you want me to go away..."

came the soft reply.

Hellboy's footsteps could be heard going down the steps. The door opened and Abe shot over to the wall of the tank and stuck his head out to see Hellboy closing the door.

"Hellboy wait!"

The door shut with a soft click that echoed through out the room.

Hellboy could hear soft sobs coming through the door and when he opened it he saw Abe laying face-down in the water again but this time he had his hands covering his face.

Hellboy softly climbed up the stairs and next to the tank. He knelled down and put his left hand in the water. Abe's eyes shot open as he felt the ripples in the water. He looked behind him and Hellboy was sitting on the floor with his face in his stone hand and his left hand in the water.

"You shouldn't sit on the floor you'll get dirty"

Hellboy jumped slightly at the sound of Abe's voice.

"Abe I thought you were sleeping"

"I know you just said that as an excuse"

Hellboy winced he knew Abe would say that.

"I knew you would say that"

"I know I read your mind"

"Abe I wanted to talk to-"

Abe placed his hand over Hellboy's mouth stopping all other conversation.

_'Let's go somewhere else where we won't be spied on'_

Hellboy looked and saw a camera facing them with the recording light on.

_'I could just smash them'_

_'No because then they would know something is up'_

Abe lowered himself back into the tank.

_'I have an idea but I need your help'_

Abe tilted his head to the side and Hellboy chuckled.

_'You know I love it when you do that'_

_'Well let's not start something here we should wait until were alone'_

_'Good idea get your gear on after I'm gone and meet me outside in the back OK?'_

_'But why?'_

_'You'll see'_

Hellboy chuckled slightly but was quiet enough so that no one would hear him.

Abe met Hellboy six minutes after there little "chat" he had stayed in the tank for exactly two minutes and got his gear on in one minute, then it took him three minutes to find the back door.

_'Hellboy... are you out here?'_

"I thought you wouldn't come"

"Shhh!"

Hellboy blinked a few times before Abe pointed to a mike on the wall.

_'Ohh I see'_

_'I'm glad because now if we can just get out of here without anyone hearing us... Hellboy what are you doing!'_

Hellboy had walked over to the mike and turned it off.

_'They'll never know'_

He then picked up Abe and quietly walked out over the wall. Abe felt safe for the first time in a while, he sighed and let the slight rocking motion lull him to sleep.

 

When Abe woke up he was in a lake slowly bobbing up and down. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. Abe's eyes went wide and he flipped himself upright and looked around.

_'Hellboy?'_

"Right here"

Abe turned and saw Hellboy standing not even a foot away from the waters edge.

"Why are you only wearing shorts?"

Hellboy smiled and held up two almost identical necklaces. The only difference between them is that one was blue while the other was red. Hellboy walked over to a tree and hung the blue one on a low hanging branch. He then walked over and put on the red necklace which turned into a choker. Hellboy got into the water and turned into what Abe thought was a red version of him.

"Hellboy what are you-"

Hellboy placed a finger over Abe's mouth

"Shhh"

_'Don't talk right now just enjoy the moment'_

Abe didn't know what Hellboy was talking about until he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Abe's. Abe didn't know what to do so he leaned in and deepened the kiss.

Hellboy's POV:

I had brought Abe to a place where time is warped so a week here would equal one second in the real world. He was still asleep when we got there so I placed him into the lake to sleep. After he woke up I pulled out two necklaces. One red, one blue. I hung the blue one on a branch and put the red one on. When I got into the water I felt the change. Soon I was in front of Abe and I could tell he was surprised because I looked just like him only I was red.

Abe was the first to speak.

"Hellboy what are you-"

I gently placed a finger over Abe's mouth

"Shhh"

_'Don't talk right now just enjoy the moment'_

I could tell he didn't know what I was talking about so I leaned in and lightly brushed my lips against his. Abe was the one to deepen the kiss and that surprised me. I brushed my tongue across his lips and enjoyed the startled gasp he made. He moaned when my tongue entered his mouth I explored every part of his mouth mapping it with my own. He brought his hands up around my neck. Soon we were both underwater.

Abe's POV:

The kiss was mind blowing I couldn't concentrate on anything else. When Hellboy's tongue entered my mouth I couldn't help the startled gasp. Everything was going so fast soon we were underwater how I don't know. I could feel something hard against my lower abdomen and I knew what it was. Soon we were on the floor of the lake, Hellboy broke the kiss and I saw him move something under a rock. My mind was so foggy that I couldn't even see straight. I gasped as cool fingers wrapped themselves around my member. Hellboy started kissing my gills and I gasped for breath. There was a pressure building up in my lower abdomen. I tried to move Hellboy but he wouldn't budge. I couldn't even speak out loud.

_'He-Hellboy...st-stop...s-something is wr-wrong'_

Hellboy stopped long enough to see that something was indeed wrong. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek then whispered into my ear.

"Nothing is wrong just relax and let the feelings take over"

I could only nod my head Hellboy then went lower and I gasped as a cool mouth engulfed me.

Hellboy's POV:

Everything was going fine then Abe started pushing on me so I moved a little to let him breath. But when he spoke I got really nervous.

_'He-Hellboy...st-stop...s-something is wr-wrong'_

I stopped and looked down at him to see he was gasping for breath. I smiled because I knew what was wrong. I leaned down and kissed his cheek then leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"Nothing is wrong just relax and let the feelings take over"

He nodded his head so I took that as my cue to go further. I scooted down and he gasped when I took his member into my mouth

 


End file.
